


Run Run Island

by LostBerryQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Evil Queen | Regina Mills, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Spanking, Sub Emma Swan, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBerryQueen/pseuds/LostBerryQueen
Summary: There is no escape from the hand and the Voice...





	Run Run Island

Her feet slid around in her boots. She wasn't wearing socks. And so the soft skin was vulnerable to the whims of the harsh material of the boots as she ran.  

The tears were in her eyes but they weren't falling, it was the rain that was falling all around her and smearing her face with salt and particles from the Evergreens above her. As she ran the fear and the pain began to shrink in their size, but when she heard the voice before her they jumped up inside of her like a wave trying to escape the ocean and take out a small town. 

" _Emma!"_  

She redoubled her efforts to run even as she felt her face flushing with warmth. The voice did not call out again. But the voice was stronger and faster than she would ever be. The voice collided into her, and she was being held on the ground, her shirt, her thin shirt, was soaked, and she could feel the water seeping through her jeans. And the voice, on top of her, the voice was _Regina._  

The voice, that was Regina, the voice's hand found its way under her panties. To feel the wetness and vulnerability hiding just inside. " _You can't hide from me,_ " The voice said. 

"No," Emma moaned. 

The voice flipped her over, she was on her back. Fingers were being shoved into her entrance, and it was one, but then it was two, and they were pumping, in and out, in and out. 

"Let...me go!" Emma's eyes fell closed and her head fell back. 

The voice, gripped her shoulder, fingers just digging in. "You are mine." 

Emma struggled and squirmed now, tried to kick away. The voice tore her pants down, exposing her ass to the rain that fell on it mercilessly. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! 

Finally, Emma stilled, and the hand pumped inside of her harder.  

"Please." Emma said, her voice soft, scared, submissive. 

Regina climbed onto her bare back, her voice bending down towards Emma's ear. "Who do you belong to?" 

"No!" Emma shook her head and squirmed, fighting it again.  

Regina bit into her shoulder, she wouldn't let Emma go this time. The endorphins flooded Emma's mind, and she finally felt safe. Regina continued to pump into her, hard. "You..." Emma said. 

"Good girl." 

Regina's other hand found Emma's clit and she pumped and rubbed her to an orgasm. Emma cried out, tears streaming down her face. Regina continued to rub her clit after it was over sensitized, and Emma released loud, wrenching sobs.  

Regina left her fingers inside of Emma but kept them still, allowing the girl to sob and shake beneath her, as the rain continued to fall.  

Finally, Regina removed her fingers and Emma's sobs increased in wailing protest, like Regina knew they would. "Shh..." Regina said. "We need to get back inside now. The rain will make us both sick." 

"No," Emma sobbed. "Don't leave me! You promised I was yours! You promised!" 

Regina stood and scooped Emma into her arms. Emma started squirming and struggling so she spanked her harshly. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! The violence calmed Emma and she relaxed into her shoulder. "Don’t leave..." She mumbled, playing with the soaked fabric of Regina's blouse. Regina left Emma's jeans on the ground and carried her precious package back to the house.  

Emma held onto her tightly and squirmed every now and then. Regina inserted her fingers into Emma's vagina again and the fullness and the closeness of the contact gave her comfort. Regina pumped slowly and soothingly and Emma moaned in contentment. "That's my girl," Regina murmured. "I'm holding on to you Emma, will you hold onto me?" 

"I'm trying," Emma sobbed. "I'm trying." 

"I know, shh, I know baby." 

Regina was relieved to be inside the warmth of the house where she already had a steaming bath waiting. She had wanted to put Emma down in it right away but as soon as they got inside the house Emma started squirming. Like she might run again. The comforting warmth, the yellowish atmosphere and the white walls, scared Emma. She needed violence, force, to give her comfort. 

"Emma, you may not run," Regina said. She dug her fingers into Emma's hair to emphasize her point.  

But Emma was squirming and Regina knew it was beyond her control, her instincts were taking over. Apparently, the run had not been enough. Regina sighed. She herself had been looking forward to a nice bath, so she could get out of these wet, dirty, mud streaked clothes. But Emma would need something else before they could settle.  

Not wanting to get her coach muddy, she sat down with Emma on the rug. She had to pull her hand out of Emma's vagina to readjust them, and Emma wailed and screamed as she did so. "You said you wouldn't leave me!" 

Regina pressed Emma's face into the soft fuzzy carpet, pulling her so that she was stretched out over her knees. She began spanking her immediately. Emma squirmed and wailed and cried out. Kicking her legs in protest to the absence between them. Regina knew she wanted her fingers there, but she needed to focus all of her attention on the spanking.  

"Bad girls get this touch! And you've been _bad_ Emma!" 

Emma beat her fists into the carpet. 

"You've been so bad that I'm going to spank you, and fuck you, until you don't have the energy to be bad anymore!" 

"Nooo!!" Emma sobbed into the carpet. 

SMACK SMACK SMACK  

"Yes!"  

SMACK SMACK "Bad girls who run get chased," SMACK SMACK "they get held down and fucked," she put her finger into Emma's pussy and pumped in and out, Emma let out a high noise in answer. Regina withdrew her fingers. SMACK SMACK. "And then they get spanked!" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK. Regina continued to spank her, wishing that she had a paddle or a hair brush handy. That would beat the fight right out of her quickly. But she knew she couldn't leave Emma to get it, and even standing and attempting to bring Emma with her could result in another run, and Regina was too exhausted to have to chase her across the island again.       

Regina knew that the run, and the capture were Emma's favorite parts. No matter how fast she ran, Regina was always able to catch her, and show her that she would always be Regina's. Regina would be lying if she said that Emma's need to be caught didn't satisfy some kind of predatory urge within herself, but it still exhausted her, and sometimes, like now, she tired before Emma did. 

Regina tightened her hold around Emma's waist and began spanking her thighs. Emma made a high-pitched whine in response. She reached with the hand that was securing her waist and began to tease Emma's clit as she continued to spank her thighs. 

Emma let out a moan. 

"Do you want to be a good girl now?" 

"I don't know!" Emma said. "What should I do?" 

"Shh, shh, just relax." Regina knew that it was a mistake to assume that because Emma was asking questions that all of the fight was out of her, if she gave in too quickly Emma would trick her again and run off. Testingly, Regina rubbed the thigh that she had been spanking. Emma squirmed. There was far too much energy in that squirm. Regina raised her hand high, and tightened her grip around Emma's waist. She cupped Emma's entire sex in a firm, soothing way. There was no escape from the gentle pressure on her most sensitive region. Regina brought her hand down on Emma's sit spots.  

Emma's head jerked up from the carpet. Regina quickly and harshly spanked up and down each leg, making careful use of Emma's most sensitive areas of skin, even venturing to pull her legs apart so she could spank the insides of her thighs. Oh how she wished she had a wooden spoon handy! Or a spatula! 

Emma beat the ground with her fists and whined. 

"Okay Emma," Regina said, giving the red skin on her ass a painful pinch. "Are you ready to be a good girl now?" 

"I-I" Emma took in a breath and hiccupped. "I think so." 

Regina chuckled and rubbed her ass. She raised her hand and spanked her harshly over both cheeks, enjoying how Emma's entire frame jumped in her lap. 

"I know so! I'm sorry! I'll be good!" 

"Good," Regina said chuckling and bending down to give her ass a kiss. Emma sighed and wriggled in contentment. 

Keeping her hand firmly on her pussy, Regina brought Emma to a standing position and marched her to the bathroom, keeping her hand guidingly and comfortingly between her legs the whole way. She helped Emma into the warm water, keeping her hand in all the way. Emma hissed at the warmth. 

"Shh, baby," Regina said, kissing her forehead. "I'm going to leave you now, don't be scared." 

Emma nodded bravely.  

Regina removed her hand and walked away from the tub. Emma's eyes and head followed her anxiously. "I'll be right back baby. Good girl. Stay put, you are fine." 

Regina started removing her clothes, keeping her eye on the back of Emma's head in case the blonde decided to get up and bolt. Even though the island was empty and all their own, Regina did not fancy the idea of running naked through it, as much as Emma would love to do just that. 

Emma sat in the tub with her head dipped, looking adorably submissive. As calm as she was now, it was hard to believe the fight she had put up earlier. Regina finished getting the rest of her clothes off and sunk into the hot water with her. Emma immediately moved towards her and wrapped her arms around her neck. Regina put her arms around her baby in a hug, she felt Emma's soft quiet tears tricking onto her own shoulder. "There's a good girl Emma," Regina purred, rubbing her back and running her hands through her hair. "All is forgiven now." 

Emma let out a breath and finally relaxed into her arms. Regina laughed. "That wasn't so hard was it?" 

"It was harddd, Mommy." 

"I know baby." Regina said. "I know." 

Emma didn't always call her 'mommy' sometimes she called her mistress, but after a particularly vulnerable session, she used that title. Regina knew that Emma's abandonment issues in part stemmed from her traumatic childhood, and she took great comfort in Regina never letting her go.... 

 


End file.
